


Lost and Found

by girlingoldboots



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/pseuds/girlingoldboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and his sister try and reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cycle 4, round three for thegameison_sh at LiveJournal. The prompt was "Lost & Found"
> 
> If you like and you're so inclined the tip jar is open:  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4012NV1)

The phone call was not unexpected, but he wondered what had taken so long in it coming. The answer to that was simple. Life happened. Harry's attempts at putting herself back together and making amends with Clara. John's life post-military being...well whatever it is his life has become.

The entire conversation could be summed up in eleven words: "Johnny, we need to decide what to do about the house."

Their mother had died sometime before John's graduation from medical school, their father had joined his wife a few years later before John was shot and invalidated home. He missed both these events and he was conflicted. Part of him was guilty that he had left Harry to deal with it all, the other part was glad he wasn't there.

It made him feel like an arse.

It had been a nice visit with his sister. She drank water with lunch and he didn't push her buttons. She was the one that brought it up. Neither she or John had any desire to move back there. The housing market was bad, but she was confident she could find a buyer, and frankly their parents would preferred to have it lived in than sitting empty like some sort of mausoleum.

He had to agree.

She had driven to pick him up one Saturday, un-announced and giving Sherlock a wide berth. Her car filled with broken down packing boxes and tape. There were also cleaning supplies and rags. It was an organization that screamed of Clara. Harry was only organised in her work and very little else. Faced with watching Sherlock talk to Yorick or spending the afternoon cleaning with his sister, he chose Harry and whatever choice he made it was most likely the wrong one.

Once there the silence between the two sibling was awkward. They sniped half-heartily at each other ( _How's the leg, Johnny? How's the drinking, Harry?_ ) and let it go until they came upon their childhood home.

"Why now?" John asked of his sister.

"Because it's time. They've been gone a long time and we're no longer the same people we were."

"The taxes getting too much for you?" He asked without thinking.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Considering that I've the one paying on them, and you have no idea what I went through to get the electric turned on this weekend so we could see what we're doing."

"You know you didn't need me along for this."

She turned to him. "Oh yes I do. You don't think I'd know what you'd say if I cleared out the house and sold it without telling you?" she sighed. "Besides I thought you could use some of the furniture for your flat. And we could both use the money."

It was to hard to say thank you, so he let it go.

Everything was straightforward enough. It would take more than the one day, but they could do the bulk of what needed doing. John opted to keep some of the furniture, and the dishes. Life with Sherlock always meant a shortage of crockery.

"Hey, Johnny?" Harry called from his old room. "Remember the map?" and held up a child's drawing of a treasure map.

"I thought I threw that out." He said, looking it over. It detailed the back garden.

"No, it fell from behind a picture" she held up a picture of the both of them as children. "We're pretty much finished up here, aren't we?" Harry asked.

"More or less." He said. "Turns out neither of us need much."

"I'm sorry, Harry. For not being there." He said.

"Sorry I put all the blame on you." She replied.

"Careful, we might start getting along." He said. If losing the house meant he found his sister, then it was for the best.

"What gave you that idea?" She smiled back. "You know I can't stand you."

"That makes two of us." he said "Come on, let's see what we buried in the yard."

"You are a sentimental jerk, aren't you?" she replied, linking her arm with her brother as they went off in search of childhood mystery.


End file.
